


Captain Canary Babysits for Olicity

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [19]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by flabbergabst.Sara and Leonard babysit Oliver and Felicity's son and Sara discovers a whole new side to her favorite crook.





	Captain Canary Babysits for Olicity

Oliver and Felicity had a mayoral event to attend to and they needed someone to look after their son Robert. Unfortunately all their first choices were busy at the time which left only Sara and Leonard available for the task.

 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Leonard groaned as he cooked dinner for the 6-year-old they were babysitting.

“Would you relax? He hasn’t even done anything all night except watch videos on his tablet,” Sara rebutted.

“That’s not necessarily a good thing. Kids spend way too much time in front of screens as it is. Just because he’s Felicity’s son doesn’t mean he has to be a tech junkie,” he said as he started plating the food.

“Alright, dinner’s done!” Leonard called out so the boy would hear.

 

The three of them then sat down at the dining table to eat.

 

“So, Robert what do you like to do? Besides watching videos online,” Leonard asked.

“I like playing games on my phone,” Robert replied.

“Anything else? Sports, music, books?” Leonard asked.

“Not really,” the boy shrugged as he answered with a full mouth.

“Okay. Well how ’bout after dinner we play cards?” Leonard suggested.

“I don’t like playing Go Fish it’s too easy.”

“Well how about Sara and I teach you how to play Gin instead? How’s that sound?”

“We’re not teaching him how to gamble.”

“It’s not gambling if you don’t bet anything. It’s just a game.”

“If it’s better than Go Fish I’ll play it,” Robert added.

“Good. After we finish eating we’ll play,” Leonard stated.

 

Robert managed to get a hang of Gin rather quickly and actually beat Leonard a few times. Though Sara was certain he let the kid win. She watched them play and was impressed with how well Leonard was getting along with Robert. For a guy who said he wasn’t a kid person he was doing rather well.

 

“I win again!”

“Oh. Congratulations. I bow to the master,” Leonard said as he bowed to Robert.

“You stink at this game,” Robert told him.

“Only when I have a skilled opponent. You learn fast kid.”

“Daddy says I’m almost as smart as mommy!”

“Are you?” Leonard asked enthusiastically.

“Yeah. He says that if I ever learn how to hack stuff I’ll give mommy a run for her money.”

“That’s great and your mommy is a very smart person. You’re lucky to take after her,” Leonard said as he put the cards away.

“I want to play again!”

“Sorry kid. It’s bedtime which means you need to brush your teeth and put on your pajamas,” Sara told him.

“Aww!”

“How about this? If you can get ready for bed in ten minutes or less I’ll tell you a bed time story,” Leonard suggested.

“Mommy’s already read all the story books to me.”

“Ah, but I won’t be reading you a story I’ll be telling you a story and one that unlike the books is actually true. And I should know because I was there,” Leonard replied.

“You mean you’re going to tell me a work story? Daddy never lets me hear one of those!” Robert asked excitedly.

“Well your daddy’s not here right now. So what do you say? Think you can get ready for bed in ten minutes?” Leonard challenged.

“Watch me!” Robert declared while rushing up the stairs.

“You know Oliver’s going to kill you for telling him a story about what we do, right?” Sara asked.

“Relax, it’s going to be one of the more PG stories and nothing having to do with committing crimes. Besides, I love making Oliver Queen angry,” he smirked as he went upstairs.

 

Robert did manage to get his teeth brushed and his pajamas on in under ten minutes though Sara noted that the pants were on backwards. Leonard then sat next to the kid on his bed as he told him the story of when they traveled to the Old West and helped a real cowboy named Jonah Hex defeat the evil Stillwater Gang. Eventually the boy fell asleep and Sara couldn’t help the smile on her face at the sight of them.

 

“So what was that you said before we came here about not being a kid person?” she smirked as Leonard left the boy’s room.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you’re obviously good with kids I don’t know why you said you weren’t.”

“Just because I managed to entertain the kid for a couple of hours doesn’t mean I’m good with kids in general.”

“Uh-huh and what about your sister when she was growing up? How were you with her?”

“Well that’s different that was my sister.”

“It’s not different. You’re good with kids Leonard I don’t know why you can’t see that.”

 

He took a deep breath before responding.

 

“You really think I’m good with kids?” he asked hopefully.

“Yeah, I do,” she answered before taking note of his expression.

“Why?”

“Nothing I’ve just always been terrified of having kids because I was always worried I could wind up like my father. Knowing you think I’m actually good with kids is a bit of a relief,” he smiled before continuing.

“I mean I’m not saying I want kids I’m just saying that if I ever were to have them it’s good to know someone thinks I could actually be a good at the whole parent thing.”

“I do. And maybe one day you’ll get the chance to be a good father to our own kids,” she said before placing a soft kiss on his lips as she headed downstairs.

“Wait our kids?” he asked after a moment.

“Well duh, who else were you planning on knocking up?” she smirked before continuing down the stairs.

“Our kids,” he smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
